


Hell is

by Bushwah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Depression, Gen, Hell, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: the worst possible thing





	

Hell is people you hate talking to you, at first; talking at you, really—they don't seem to realize you're there—and then even them leaving, slowly, their visits less and less frequent; and one day they stop altogether.

Hell is being grateful to be allowed a single four-sided die. You have time to roll it again and again, time to come up with a thousand games for it; you have nothing but time. Hell is screaming and crying when the die crumbles away into dust. Hell is wondering what they’ll take away next.

Hell is the silence when your shrieks fade away to nothing. You're beating your fists on the soft grey ground. You're clapping your hands and digging your fingernails into your flesh. The grey rises up to cover your eyes. You can't hear. You can't feel. You can't see.

Hell is wondering if there's anything left to take away.


End file.
